Sebuah Tanda Tanya
by DYNAmite's
Summary: Aku bingung! Aku muak dengan deklarasi perang dari rakyatku! Memang mereka akan mengorbankan tetes darah terakhir mereka untukku? Fict kedua milikku. RnR? Flame silakan karna saya tidak peduli!


**Sebuah Tanda Tanya**

Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Chara Male!Indonesia adalah OC di sini. Juga ada Jakarta dan Jawa Barat (OC).

Summary: Aku bingung dengan keadaan ini. Aku muak mendengar kata deklarasikan perang dari orang-orangku sendiri. Memang kalau perang benar akan terjadi, mereka akan menghabiskan tetes darah terakhir demiku?

Warning: All story is Indonesia POV. Indo juga tida mudah terbakar amarah, malah cenderung lembut tanpa kekerasan. Diselipin OC Male!Jakarta juga Fem!JaBar. Enjoy!

**~APH~APH~APH~**

"Haaaa~~~aahhhhhh….." Ku hela nafas panjang sembari berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk meletakkan piring dan gelas sisa berbuka tadi. Di ruang tengah, TV ku biarkan menyala. Menyiarkan suatu berita.

'_Walau pemerintah telah menetapkan jalan diplomasi, para rakyat telah siap menyerukan perang pada pihak Malaysia. Angkatan bersenjata juga makin meningkatkan latihannya,'_ PIP- aku menekan tombol off di remote. Dengan malas aku bersender di sofa, memejamkan mata hitam coklat khas Asia milikku, dan merenung….

'Malaysia…. Haaahhh….. Adik yang durhaka sekali kau…. Apa sih mau mu? Tak mengertikah kau kalau aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini? Kau pikir perang itu suatu kenikmatan? Kau pikir mudah untuk menang? Gila! Bahkan lebaran yang lalu-lalu kau belum sempat mengunjungiku! Kau terus saja bersembunyi di balik punggung rakyatmu… Tunjukkan dirimu! Aku di sini siap menerima segala resiko untuk berhadapan denganmu! Bukan dalam perang tapi, dalam suatu jalan kedamaian yang harmonis… Untuk orang-orang kita! Apa rakyatmu tak takut? Heh, aku lupa kau bersatu dengan Singapore, Australia, juga Inggris [1],' Indonesia tersenyum agak sinis.

Lalu ia mendengar pintu depannya diketuk, "Bang Indo! Ini Jakarte, Bang!" Ah, adik provinsiku, Jakarta rupanya. Menjawab seruannya, aku menyahut,

"Masuk aja! Kamu sendiri apa bareng yang lain?"

Tak lama aku melihat wajah 2 adik provinsiku, Jakarta dan Jawa Barat. "Heh! Si abang malah ngelamun! Mikirin sape bang!" Goda Jakarta iseng padaku. Aku memberi isyarat supaya mereka duduk di sampingku.

"Bukan sapa-sapa, Jakata…. Bukan sapa-sapa kok…. Cuma kepikiran ama Malay aja… Abis nonton berita sih!" Ujarku pelan. Jawa Barat mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah, iya! Sama teteh Malay kah Akang? Di tempat saya, orang-orang teh pada ribut minta perang, Kang… Gimana atuh… Makin lama teteh Malay makin ngelunjak ya, Kang? Pendapat Akang gimana?"

Jakarta pun mengangguk sambil menatapku yang terdiam, "Iye nih, Bang! Di tempat ane, rakyat makin panas nih! Pak gubernur makin kewalahan aje nih! Gah! Rakyat pikir perang gimane? Belom pade ngerasain kompeni sih ye?" Ucapnya agak menyindir. Aku menegurnya, Jakarta kalau sudah bermulut begini harus dihentikan sebelum mirip dengan Inggris atau Romano.

"Hush! Jaga mulut! Namanya juga rakyat bukan Negara ato provinsi kayak kita yang udah ada sebelum mereka! Aku juga gak enak nih! Rasanya gak siap perang lawan adek sendiri… Pemerintah pusat juga kewalahan kali! Apalagi sekarang udah musim pulang kampong! Gak enak nih! Padahal udah pengen lebaran, udah pengen hari raya! Masa' panas-panasan? Rugi puasa kita atuh!"

Jawa Barat menatapku sekali lagi, "Akang udah dengar berita dari pihak TNI? Kasian atuh… Mereka jadi latihan lebih berat di bulan Ramadhan ini…"

"Yah, kata ane sih, diplomasi ya gak apelah! Malah bagus… Cuman nih! Kite juga harus waspada wilayah perairan! Garangin tuh angkatan laut! Bikin muka sangar kek! Jadinye, wilayah Abang gak terkikis terus! Lagian orang Indonesia siaganye waktu mepet! Khas kite banget kan!" Aku menjitak kepala Jakarta.

"Heh! Itu nyindir aku banget tau! Kayak situ gak pernah telat bangun aja! Aku kemaren denger kamu telat rapat bareng pak gubernur! Jangan sok lo!"

Jakarta nyengir. Jawa Barat hanya menggeleng maklum, "Akang, saya mau sholat magrib dulu ya, Kang? Saya sama Jakarta juga mau menumpang nginap…"

Aku tersenyum, "Gak apa… Lagian aku kangen masakanmu buat sahur dan buka kok!" Jawa Barat lalu pergi dengan muka memerah malu.

Jakarta lalu berkata, "Ane juga mau sholat ah! Sekalian berdoa buat ni bangsa!"

Tinggallah aku sendiri di ruang tengah. Aku merenung lagi tentang percakapan kami tadi.

'Heh, benar juga yah… Orang-orangku saja sudah sangat panas dengan tingkah Malaysia… Seperti mereka siap menyerukan berjuang sampai akhir saja… TNI juga sepertinya baru serius dalam meningkatkan kualitas latihan yang berat… Batas perairanku memang lemah sih!

'Tapi aku tetap bingung dengan keadaan ini! Aku muak dan takut mendengar dekkarasi perang dari rakyatku sendiri! Apa benar mereka akan berjuang demi aku? Apa benar mereka akan mempertaruhkan nyawa demiku? Jujur aku ragu… Mereka belum pernah menghadapi ini sebelumnya… Belum pernah merasakan jajahan negara lain… Aku takut mereka hanya main-main…. Bukan maksudku meremehkan orang-orangku… Tapi aku tak mau mereka menderita… Cukup dengan korban TKW yang pulang kembali tanpa nyawa… Aku juga tak ingin ada korban… Banyak anak-anak kecil di negaraku bahkan di negara Malaysia… Mereka terancam dalam bahaya besar… Hanya karna masalah sepele… Tawanan… Mungkin saja nanti orangku dan orang dari Malaysia saling menawan lawan… Mata dibalas mata… Nyawa dibalas nyawa… ARGH! Aku pusing! Belum lagi persoalan lain di wilayahku! Memang aku ini sebuah negara… Negara tak mungkin mati kecuali semua rakyatnya berkhianat… Tapi aku juga punya perasaan! Aku bukan robot dingin tak berhati!

'Kini sebuah lubang besar menganga dalam pikiranku… Sebuah tanda tanya yang tak mampu ku jawab… Tapi aku berharap, semua akan terungkap nanti… Nanti, ketika aku dan adikku Malaysia sudah kembali berbagi cerita seperti sedia kala…'

Setelah itu, ku buka mataku. Lalu aku menyadari kalau Jakarta dan Jawa Barat sudah selesai beribadah dan kini kembali berbincang hangat. Tak ingin sendiri, ku hampiri mereka.

Dalam hatiku, aku masih menyimpan tanda tanya itu…

~END~

Bagaimana? Aneh ya? Apa ini terlalu abal? Lagi pula ini ngetik ngebut kok! Sampe bela-bela gak tarawih di mushola…

Ini juga asli pemikiranku. Aku yang menonton berita bareng bapak dan ibu sedikit banyak berkomentar. Jujur, saya takut mendengar kata perang… Memang rakyat lain sudah siap ya? Atau hanya dibutakan emosi? Ah, sudahlah! Ocehanku makin lama makin meracau.

Bersediakah anda berbagi review? Saya tahu saya pemula yang sering kali melewati berbagai typo dan OOC … Tegur saya saja, tapi bukan berupa flame tak bermutu. Seperti kata guru bahasa Indonesia saya,

**Buah cherry buah apel  
Sorry ye, gak level!**

Haha… Bukan menghina lho… Ini hiburan semata….

[1] Aku dengar di M*tr* TV, katanya memang Malaysia bersatu dengan negara tadi… Tapi aku tidak tahu itu benar atau bukan… Jadi tolong beritahu aku jika salah ya?

Bye-Bye!


End file.
